Wolf Fight
by Chaotixfangirl 11
Summary: Venom's cousin, Bone, wants to stop the sorcerer from causing havoc to the world. He plans a scheme that would get Venom's attention and challenges him to a showdown. Dedicated to XT-421 and sonic111. R


Wolf Fight

**I'd like you all to meet a new fan character named Bone the Wolf. He was **

**created by my best friend, Mark. Thanks for helping me create him, buddy.**

**Oh, and in case you didn't know, for those of you who are **_**not**_** registered **

**members, you can send me an anonymous review. All you have to do is put your **

**first name and e-mail address. Then, give me your opinion on whether you **

**liked my story or not. I'm talking to you, too, Mark!**

Bone's POV (takes place on an old tree stump in the forest)

My name is Bone the Wolf and this is my story. I'm Venom's,

also known as Rome's only cousin. However, as time went by, he didn't really

treat me like one.

I was never always an immortal being. I'll explain it with

further details. I used to live with my father and Rome in an old shack in

the forest. Everything was fine, until one day, my father suffered in

tuberculosis. I was so heartbroken to see him in brief pain and misery.

Before he died, he had me and Rome transferred to Woodkill

High School. There, he and I signed up for a science convention. That's

when I met my lab partner, Corey Hallivan. We became friends that time.

One day, we were working on some type of potion that would

help cure people from diseases. However, as for Rome, he went berserk and

was making something else. I didn't know what it was though. I told him to

stop, but he wouldn't listen to me.

Then, Rome accidentally mixed in the wrong chemicals and it

caused a huge explosion. Only a few people survived, including Corey. As

for me and Rome, we were killed and our clothes were stained by the

chemicals.

Then, after our funeral, an evil spirit known as the Diamond

of Darkness put a curse on us and we were resurrected and we became

immortals. There was one little price we had to pay; we were both destined

to do evil deeds and take over the world.

Rome had accepted this, but I didn't because I didn't want to

hurt any innocent people. Then, Rome got angry with me and we started to

have a huge fight. During the battle, he placed a huge scar on my left eye,

resembling me as a traitor and exile to his new kingdom. So, for that, I

decided to make my own laboratory and be a lone wolf.

I'm sick of all of this violence and gore caused by this

curse. So, today might be the day I'll face Rome and stop him from trying to

take over the world and cause havoc.

Venom's POV (at his castle)

"RATCHET, LAWRENCE!!" I called out to my hench-imps angrily.

"Where are you nincompoops?!" I was getting very impatient from trying to

find those bumbling idiots.

Then, I saw Quarsh in the hall. "Quarsh," I said to him.

Quarsh faced me. "Yes, your majesty?"

"Where are my two hench-imps?"

"Uh…sorry. I have no idea."

I grabbed the collar of his jacket. "But you're supposed to

be in charge of my creations!"

"But you never said anything about them." I let go of Quarsh

and walked to my lab while growling in frustration.

When I got there, I logged into my computer and pressed the

"Camera" button. On the screen, I saw Ratchet and Lawrence sleeping like the

lazy critters they were!

"Sleeping again?" I asked. I shrugged and grabbed the

intercom. I yelled out, "Lawrence and Ratchet wake up! You've got a job to

do right now."

I saw the two imps slowly wake up.

I heard Ratchet say, "Lawrence, did you hear something?"

Lawrence yawned. "Maybe it was just the wind." The two went

back to sleep and I was starting to get ultra ticked off.

I took a huge deep breath and screamed, "RATCHET AND LAWRENCE,

GET YOUR BUTTS TO MY LAB!! NOW!!" That woke up the imps and they ran to

see me. I turned off the computer and waited for them.

When they entered my room, I said, "Well, it's about time you

boobs showed up."

"Sorry, Master Venom," the imps said tiredly.

I changed the subject. "Well, anyway, I have an assignment

for the both of you."

"Does it involve Salley again?" asked Ratchet.

"No," I said.

Ratchet and Lawrence sighed in relief.

"However, it is important as that." I used my powers to show

them an image of a small gem. "I want you two to hunt down this gem. It's

called a Chaos Emerald and I need it for my next experiment."

"We can get that," said Ratchet. "Right, Lawrence?"

"Yes, indeed," said Lawrence.

I smirked. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah," said Ratchet. "Besides, it's just a puny emerald.

How can it be hard to find?"

"Well," I said, "Let's just say that others might be looking

for it as well. It could be a challenge."

"Challenge is our middle name," said Ratchet.

I smiled. "Good. Now, go. And don't come back without it."

"Yes, sir!" said the imps as they rushed out of the castle

while I just sat in my lab.

Bone's POV

I was still in the forest, walking around thinking about how I

would try to convince Rome to stop his madness. In my hand, I held a glowing

white Chaos Emerald.

Suddenly, I heard voices coming towards me, so I hid in the

bushes so I wouldn't be seen. I peeked from them and saw two imps walking

near the forest and talking.

"_Oh, no,"_ I thought. _"It's Lawrence and Ratchet. What are _

_those idiots doing here?"_

Then, I heard Lawrence say, "I hope we find the Chaos Emerald

soon because I'm still tired from all the hard work Venom's been putting us

through."

When I heard the word 'Chaos Emerald', I looked at the gem

that I was holding in my hands. _"They're probably here for the emerald. I _

_can't let them have it."_ Then, I thought of a good idea. I made some noises

in the bushes and it got the imps attention.

"What was that?" asked Lawrence.

"I don't know," said Ratchet. "I thought I heard something

though."

I made more sounds.

"There it is again," said Lawrence.

"Maybe there's a spy among us," said Ratchet.

"Yes, and according to my calculations, it came from the

bushes."

"I have no idea what you just said, but I'll go with you

anyway." They crept near the bushes to find me. However, I wasn't there.

"Huh?" said Ratchet. "I could've sworn someone was in the

bushes." I crept from behind the imps and grabbed them by their necks,

making them choke and gag.

Venom's POV

I was still sitting inside the castle, waiting for Ratchet and

Lawrence to return with the Chaos Emerald. I was getting impatient and

annoyed.

"Where could those two morons be?" I asked to myself. "It's

been an hour since they left." I sighed.

Then, I heard a knock from the door. I didn't like uninvited

guests, but I got up and walked to the door anyway.

When I opened it, I gasped and saw my hench-imps tied up and

wearing bandanas over their mouths.

"What the…?" I said. "Who did this to you?"

I heard a voice say, "Hello, cousin." I turned to see a brown

wolf that looked like me, except he had light brown hair, red and blue

stained clothes and he had a scar on his left eye. He also had red eyes and

a black cape just like me.

I glared at him. "You!"

Bone's POV

I faced my cousin and said, "It's been years, hasn't it,

Rome?"

"I told you to never speak of that name ever again!" said

Rome. "From now on, my name shall be Venom the Wolf!"

"Whatever you say, 'Rome'." I snickered when I teased him.

Rome growled at me.

"But seriously," I continued, "I know what you're planning on

doing and I won't allow you to try to ruin this world."

Rome smirked. "Oh, really? We'll see about that." Rome

charged up his powers while I got out my sword.

"May the best wolf win," said Rome. We both charged at each

other and I cut his arm while he burned my cheek. Then, I punched and kicked

him in the stomach. He then pinned me down and bit into my neck. It was so

painful, that I couldn't bear it. I pushed him off before he was about to

drain my blood from me.

I used some of my dark powers and hit Rome with them. His

mouth began to bleed, but he wiped the red blood off.

"I can see you've controlled your powers," said Rome, panting.

"Yes, I have," I said. Then I reached for my sword and faced

Rome. He used his powers to form a sword as well. **(A/N: Since Venom doesn't **

**really have a weapon; he can use his powers to make one.)** Then, we did a

little sword play against each other.

When Rome was about to struck me, I used my sword to block his

attack. We tried to push towards each other.

"Any last words from you, cousin?" asked Rome.

"Yeah," I said. "I know you want Salley Hallivan to be your

child, but she'll never want a guardian who's cold and heartless such as

you!"

Rome growled. "Salley has nothing to do with you! She will

belong to me once I get rid of her boyfriend!" I pushed Rome back to the

ground with full force and he laid there. He just stared at me.

"You'll see, Rome," I said. "If that girl ever suffers from

your plans to capture her, I'll be there to protect her and her boyfriend

too."

Rome roared in rage and was about to attack me until I cut his

stomach with my sword. He gasped for air and fell to the ground.

I figured that our battle was over, so I walked away and

said, "Well, that takes care of that. Time to return to my lab." I reached

into my pocket to get the Chaos Emerald, but it wasn't there.

"Huh?!" I said. "Where's the emerald?!"

"Looking for this?" a voice said. I turned to see Rome

standing up while throwing the white emerald up in the air. He was also

holding his stomach with his other hand.

I was shocked. "What?! How did you—"

"I snuck into your pocket while I was trying to bite you."

I growled at him. "You jerk!" I ran to attack him, but he

struck me with his Dark Shadow Ball attack. I was too weak to fight him

back.

Then, I saw him transform into his vampire form and fly away.

"So long, sucker!" he said while laughing.

I shook my fist at him while I watched him get away. "Just

you wait, Rome!" I said. "One day, your evil deeds will come to an end and

I'll be there to stop you!"

The End

**Okay, if you all think Bone was the best character that I made in this story, **

**vote for him on my poll. If you think Venom (aka Rome) was the best, vote **

**for him on my poll. Rate and review, please.**


End file.
